User blog:Dante-Must-Die-Mode/What The Heaven And Hell?: Vergil's Chronological Order
Okay, okay... Order in the court. I know, you were pissed about the ending of Devil May Cry 4's ending from Vergil's perspective. However, I think I know now what is Vergil's plot here despite that it didn't even explain how Vergil's Yamato was on the hands of The Order and why they didn't explain or shown on DMC4:SE how Nero originates. So here's the question: "WHAT THE HEAVEN AND HELL IS VERGIL'S STORY?!" Okay, so settle down for about 2 minutes and have a moment of silence and cooperation how this ending relates to the main story. So here it goes (SPOILER ALERT!!) (Oh yeah, one more thing, if you play the Devil May Cry 4: Special Edition, t'he gameplay of Vergil does not relate to the main story.'): The Backstory of Sparda and His The Twin Sons Before Devil May Cry 3 took place, Sparda was the most powerful demon in Hell, and during that time, he was the mentor of the twin brothers Baul & Modeus, and he entrusted his teachings to Modeus. At some point, he saw the tyranny and injustice of the Dark Emperor, Mundus, and rebelled, fighting to save humanity along with his fellow students. After he defeats dozens of opponents and defeating Mundus and sealing him in a Marble Vault. Then, as Mundus's Arimies left and went back to Hell after Sparda defeats Mundus, Sparda closes the gateway from both human and demon world, he uses his blood and the blood of the priestess with his sword and the amulet. After that, he pored his own demonic energy to his sword and close between realms, the Temen-ni-gru, along with the other gatekeepers to ensure it's protection among other Demons. And afterwards, he sealed another path to hell in Fortuna using the Yamato. After that, Sparda became a Legend for the next two-thousand years and he ruled over the humans before eventually vanishing and fight along the Vie de Marli clan. Before he died, Sparda later appeared in the twentieth century (around 1900s) and fell in love with a human named Eva. Then bore his twin sons, named Vergil and Dante. For Dante and Vergil's 8th birthday, she gave each of the boys one half of Sparda's Perfect Amulet. Afterwards, she was killed in a demon attack ordered by Mundus. She hid Dante underneath two stones and told him never to come out, no matter what. She gave her life for her sons. After that, the two seperated and they have different personalities after their Mother were killed by Mundus. But both of them wanted to kill Mundus to avenged their parent's passing. Devil May Cry 4: Special Edition Arc: Vergil's Investigation About The Order Few Decades Ago before Devil May Cry 3 was set, Vergil went to Fortuna in order to investigate their religion called, "The Order Of The Sword", During his time during his visit at the Fortuna, Vergil wondered why they worshipped their Father, Sparda, as a God even though he's a part Demon himself. When suddenly, while he was pondering, a group of Scarecrows suddenly ambushes Vergil but Vergil quickly answered an attack to the group of Scarecrows, killing them swiftly. After that, as he continues to investigate, he passed the group of hooded pedestrians. As he walked passed by them, a woman in a red dress took notice of him as he walked away. "Well, I can't exactly call them misguided. But soon, they shall know this devil's power. A power greater than they ever imagined, the power of a son of Sparda." -Vergil After his investigation, as Vergil leaves Fortuna, he still wonders whether or not they called them, The Order, as a misguided for their worship. And as he continues, he left a message that one day they'll shall know that there was someone has a potential than they ever imagined. And as he continues to walk, in his shadow behind him, a shadow that looks very similar to Nero's Devil Trigger. Hinting that Vergil is Nero's Father. (See my theory here.). Devil May Cry 3: Dante's Awakening Arc: The Reunion of The Twin Brothers After he left Fortuna, Vergil was at the library looking for a book that, according to Arkham, "...the book of ancient legends." Which, Vergil denies and told him to leave him alone. But Arkham asks him for what he's looking for, and explain about a littlle back story about Sparda and his sons. But Vergil, seems angry, pulls out his Yamato and points Arkham to leave him. But, Arkham tells something about his own definition about the People and the evil. And as Vergil puts his Yamato back to it's cover, Vergil asks about what is his point, and Arkham responses that he wants to know more about the story of Sparda. After that, as Arkham and Vergil went to the door that leads them to the Temen-ni-gru. Arkham leaves and told Vergil that he knows now where is the "item" they'd seek is located (What he meant by that is, Arkham went to Dante's shop for an "invitation") and left a message that he must dispose of those obstacles quickly, leading him to the battle against the group of Abyss. Then after defeating them, he walks straight to the door and then said the words, "It Begins." Meanwhile, Arkham went to Dante's Unnamed Shop to sent the "invitation" from his brother. Leaving with turning Dante's Table and suddenly attacked by the Demons. Then, as Dante leaves his shop, and killing the Demons outside the shop, Dante saw Vergil in top of the Temen-ni-gru, and told him that it was been "nearly a year" since they last met. And then asks him if he had a "Fun" planned for Vergil. While Vergil was on the Top of The Temen-ni-gru, suddenly, Arkham and asks him if does that excites him and telling about the Temen-ni-gru. Then, when the Hell Vanguard came, trying to explain in it's own language, Vergil proceeds with a sudden slash and kills the Vanguard in process. Falling him from the top of Temen-ni-gru down to the ground. Which Lady saw and proceeds to the Temen-ni-gru. After Dante faces a lot of obstacles during his visit at the Temen-ni-gru. Finally, he and Vergil, face-to-face at the top of the raining Temen-ni-gru to fight against Vergil. And, as the brotherly "fun family" reunion starts with a fight, Vergil succeeds his goal by defeating him, and gets the amulet with a stab on his chest, awakening his Devil Trigger. And when Vergil was about to attack, Arkham interupts and told him that they must leave for the moment the time they'd need. And as they leave, Dante screams with his Devil Trigger form and then collapses. Continuing to find Vergil again and fight him once more. While Arkham busy opening the door, Arkham tells about the backstory of the Temen-ni-gru, about how people were felt when they saw the tower, and Sparda's intentions about the Tower. After the door was opened, Arkham felt something, which Vergil asks him what's wrong. Answering the word, "nothing..." Then, as Arkham and Vergil finally went to the Sacrificial Chamber, Vergil asks Arkham about Lady if she's really bothering him. With Arkham pretending to deny, and told Vergil that that's none of his business, which Vergil stabs Arkham and told a back story about Arkham's intention and Arkham responses then about the back story of Vergil and his blood. Which Vergil pulls out his Yamato and told him that he has now no use for him because he already fulfilled his duty as his sidekick. After Vergil completes the Amulet and performed a blood sacrifice, while Vergil was waiting inpatiencely and asking why isn't working, Dante suddenly came and fights for the second time. Stopping Vergil to fulfill to rule the world. But, while they're fighting, Lady interupts by firing his Kalina-Ann, but the twins swiftly cuts the missle into four and Lady fights both of them. And as Lady asks about his father's "possession", Vergil responds "it's that what you think? Foolish girl." Which Lady left pondered while Dante continues to fight with Vergil. Then after that, Arkham's Alter-ego, Jester, interupts, and revealed that it was Arkham all along and told them that his planned work because they'd guided not only Dante, but also Lady and Vergil (as Arkham) as well. And after he stabbed Lady because he is the only one that is left (The blood of the mortal priestess) to activate the Hell's Gate, Arkham performs a sudden sweep attack to the three of them. Leaving Vergil, Lady and Dante to the ground. After Dante made his way to stop Arkham, Dante faced Arkham but Dante was seen that he's exausted. And when Arkham was about to attack Dante, a swift slash from the Yamato suddenly interupts his attack and it was came from Vergil. And as the two team-up with each other, the two sucessfully defeats Arkham for only that time. But as the amulets went down to the Hell's gate along with the Sword of Sparda. The two followed and they battle for one last fight. And as the final confrontation starts, to determine who's going to keep the Sword of Sparda and to get Dante's Amulet (requested by Vergil), the two battle it out. And as the final slash ends, Vergil lost the battle and Dante won, keeping the Sword of Sparda. But, Vergil, retains the Half-amulet. Saying that it is belong to the son of Sparda. When, Dante run towards Vergil, Vergil told Dante to leave him if he don't want to trapped inside of the Demon World. Because this is their father's home, slashing Dante's left glove as a remembrance. And as Dante lefts along with the Sword of Sparda, Vergil was left, going to defeat Mundus to follow Sparda's footsteps. Devil May Cry Arc: The Hunter and The Corrupted While Dante was currently investigating Mallet Island, Nelo Angelo first appears to Dante as a reflection in the bedroom's mirror, from which he emerges and challenges Dante to a duel in the castle garden. They fight, and Nelo Angelo manages to pin Dante to a wall. However, Dante's amulet slips out just as Nelo Angelo attempts to deliver the killing stroke, and the sight of it awakens Vergil's memories, causing Nelo Angelo pain and forcing h im to flee. He returns to challenge Dante in the garden near the Colosseum, but is defeated and again forced to flee. He finally returns one last time in a hall in the warped castle, where Dante questions the knight's loyalty to Mundus, and he shows his true face (yet Dante shows indifference). He challenges Dante one last time, and though he has been granted with new powers, Dante defeats him and he screams in pain as he disappears in a torrent of blue flames, leaving his half of the amulet. By looking at the amulet, Dante has a flashback and realizes that Nelo Angelo is Vergil. The Chronological Order of Vergil *'Devil May Cry 4: Special Edition' (Note: The Gameplays there are non-canon to the main story) **It was set few decades ago before the main story of Devil May Cry 4. **A Prequel before Devil May Cry 3: Dante's Awakening in Vergil's Perspective. **A Shadow of Full Devil Trigger Of Nero (Meaning, he is''' INDEED''' Nero's Father) **His Yamato was still at Vergil's possession during his time there. *'Devil May Cry 3: Dante's Awakening' **Set after Devil May Cry 4: Special Edition. *'Devil May Cry' **He was been defeated by Mundus during the ending of Devil May Cry 3 then Corrupts him in the process. **His face was revealed during the final confrontation between Dante. **Dante knows him and saddens when he's now in Mundus's Command. *'Devil May Cry 4' **Vergil's Yamato is still yet unknown why it was now at The Order's possession. **Nero's Devil Trigger has the same shape as Vergil's Shadow in the Special Edition Version. Category:Blog posts